Amor Vs Responsabilidad
by pao herondale
Summary: ¿Qué prefieres una mentira al lado del amor de tu vida que dure para toda la vida o vivir una verdadera relación aunque sea por un tiempo aunque eso signifique perder a la única familia que te queda? U/A No existe la magia


**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**

**Jimena Bravo del Valle: 22 años, baja de estatura, delgada, ojos cafés, pelo castaño, doctora, un hermano pequeño, huérfana. **

**Sebastián Vidal Arteaga: 23 años, estatura normal, delgado, ojos cafés, pelo negro, arquitecto, una hermana menor.**

**Josué Bustamante Mora: 22 años, estatura normal, delgado, ojos miel, pelo castaño, doctor, dos hermanas menores.**

**Alan Bravo del Valle: 4 años, alto, delgado, ojos cafés, pelo negro, huérfano, queda a cargo de su hermana mayor**

**Georgina Mendoza Del Valle: 18 años, estatura normal, un poco gorda, ojos negros, pelo negro, abogada, sin hermanos, huérfana.**

**Alejandro Cárdenas Vidal: 19 años, alto, fuerte, ojos cafés, pelo negro, administrador, un hermano mayor y un medio hermano.**

**Mayte Vidal Arteaga: 21 años, estatura normal, muy delgada, ojos miel, pelo castaño, maestra, un hermano mayor**

**Carlos Vega Herrera: 22 años, alto, buen cuerpo, ojos cafés, pelo negro, ingeniero, un hermano mayor.**

**PROLOGO: DISFRUTANDO DE UNA VERDADERA FAMILIA**

**Jimena se encontraba en la casa de la playa de sus padres Rodrigo y Mariana en Vallarta disfrutando de sus vacaciones como nunca lo imagino de pequeña, aun recordaba lo tristes que eran siempre las vacaciones en familia, la razón principal era que jamás habían sido muy unidos con su familia paterna.**

**Toda su infancia había crecido rodeada solo de sus padres, su hermana menor, sus tíos maternos y sus dos primos, a los que quería como si fueran sus hermanos. Y recordaba como cada vacaciones que pasaba con sus abuelos paternos y sus tíos mas que disfrutar eran un completo dolor de cabeza. **

**Pero hacia 3 años todo había cambiado, por fin habían descubierto porque la familia de su padre parecía no quererlos y solo se acercaba a ellos por interés (ya que la madre de Jimena había heredado siendo pequeña de su padre una empresa de bienes raíces y gracias a los buenos manejos que Rodrigo le había dado en la actualidad era la principal empresa de este tipo en el país), y esa razón no era otra más que la de que su padre en realidad solo era hijo de su abuela no de su abuelo, y el verdadero padre de Rodrigo vivía ahí en Vallarta, cada verano habían estado cerca del sin ni siquiera saberlo.**

**Aun recordaba el dolor que su padre sintió al saber la verdad sobre su familia, y como contrario a todo lo que su abuela y sus medios hermanos le pidieron Rodrigo había contratado un detective privado para dar con su verdadero padre, y cuando lo encontró y apoyado por Mariana había decidido presentarse ante ellos.**

**Jimena no había estado muy de acuerdo en esa decisión y es que sentía que su padre ya había sufrido demasiado y temía que si su verdadero padre lo rechazaba seria un dolor que le costaría mucho superar, pero a pesar de eso lo había apoyado y acompañado a conocerlos, después de todo ella conocería a su abuelo y aunque no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que fueran buenas personas y por fin tuviera una gran familia como siempre había soñado (y es que los papas de su mama habían fallecido siendo su mama y su tía tan solo unas niñas, por lo que su familia era muy pequeña).**

**Pero gracias al destino todo había salido mejor de lo esperado porque no solo su abuelo los había aceptado inmediatamente si no que su esposa había aceptado a Rodrigo como otro hijo, y había conocido a sus dos tíos el mayor llamado Alberto era 10 años mas grande que ella y aunque no lo veía muy seguido ya que trabaja en Canadá si mantenía mucho contacto telefónico con Rodrigo, y para sorpresa de todos su abuelo tenía un hijo más pequeño que ella llamado Alejandro al que Jimena le llevaba 2 años, por lo que más que como un tío lo veía como un hermano menor, y se habían convertido en grande amigos y muy unidos, y a ellos se les sumaban 2 sobrinos de su Tía Andrea (así llamaban Jimena y su hermano Alan a la esposa de su abuelo) Mayte y Sebastián, así que ellos 4 juntos Georgina la prima de Jimena se habían hecho inseparables y pasaban todas sus vacaciones juntos.**

**Solo había algo que había que la felicidad de Jimena no pudiera ser completa, siete años antes sus padres habían tenido un terrible accidente automovilístico cuando regresaban de una cena de negocios acompañados de la hermana de Mariana su esposo y su hijo menor y de Fernanda la hermana menor de Jimena, y desgraciadamente los únicos que habían sobrevivido a este habían sido Rodrigo y Mariana, por lo que la familia de Jimena se había reducido en aquel tiempo solo a sus padres y a su prima Georgina que al haber quedado huérfana se había ido a vivir con Jimena y sus padres, habían sido tiempos de mucha tristeza para toda la familia, hasta que 3 años después un angelito había llegado a sus vidas su hermanito Alan que era la adoración de toda la familia y les había dado la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, Jimena estaba segura de que Fernanda hubiera adorado a Alan tanto como ella y que con la nueva familia de su papa se hubiera llevado muy bien.**

**Mientras Jimena pensaba en todo esto fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un globo de agua que le habían aventado a la cara, al voltear a reclamar a quien hubiera sido vio la cara de su prima Georgina, o mejor dicho de su hermana Gina como sola decirle Jimena.**

**-Lo siento Jime pero todos te estábamos gritando que te unieras a la diversión en la alberca y tú no nos escuchabas- término la chica de 18 años de decir sonriendo**

**Jimena no hizo más que levantarse tomarla de los hombros e ir a unirse a la alberca con ella y sus amigos, y es que era incapaz de enojarse con Gina, ya que para ella era su hermanita menor y la quería tanto como a Fernanda y a Alan y como había querido a Raúl el hermano pequeño de Gina que también había fallecido en el accidente.**

**Los 5 chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose ya que sabían que esa era la última tarde que pasarían en la casa de la playa, ya que a la mañana siguiente los padres de Jimena y su hermano Rodrigo llegarían de un viaje de negocios y todos se irían a Canadá a visitar a su tío Alberto y aunque la idea les agradaba, Jimena prefería mil veces el calor de la playa así que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que le quedara en Vallarta.**

**Despues de un rato decidió descansar y asolearse un rato junto a la piscina mientras los observaba a todos, su prima Gina era la más divertida sin duda, en parte porque era la más pequeña y la de el carácter más alegre, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres nunca había perdido la chispa que la caracterizaba, y solo había una persona capaz de hacerla sentir triste y esa era Carlos el mejor amigo de Jimena y amor no correspondido de Gina, Mayte en cambio era más reservada aunque muy directa, su forma de ser era más parecido a la de Jimena y eso aunado al hecho de que eran de la edad hacia que fueran las mejores amigas, Mayte con tan solo 21 años acababa de terminar su carrera de maestra de niños de preescolar así que estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones ya que al acabar el verano comenzaría a buscar un trabajo (no era que lo necesitara urgentemente ya que la familia de su padre tenía buena solvencia económica y al conocer a Rodrigo habían hecho muchos negocios juntos y eso había mejorado aun mas su posición económica, pero Mayte era de las personas que no podían estar sin hacer nada y no quería depender toda la vida de sus padres si no crean ella mismo su futuro, por lo que estaba pensando seriamente en irse a trabajar al extranjero, pero la detenía el gran cariño que sentía por su hermano Sebastián) pero a diferencia de Jimena ella era una romántica, enamorada del amor, que soñaba con el príncipe azul que llegaría en una carroza y seria felices para toda la vida, Alejandro o Alex como solía llamarlo Jime, era un adolescente de 19 años, cuya única preocupación en la vida era divertirse, amaba las fiestas, pero también era una de las personas con mejor corazón y más nobles que podías encontrar, y su gran pasión era la música, tocaba la guitarra desde pequeño y soñaba con formar una banda de rock, eso era lo que mas compartía con su sobrina Jimena el gran amor que ambos sentían por la música, y por insistencia de su hermano Rodrigo ese año iniciaría el segundo año de la carrera de administrador ya que Rodrigo esperaba que algún día no muy lejano su hermano se hiciera cargo de sus negocios y ayudara en el manejo de la empresa a Jimena, mientras que Sebastián a pesar de los años seguía siendo un enigma para Jimena, era un mayor que ella, y ese verano había terminado la carrera de arquitectura, era muy reservado, orgulloso y estaba totalmente dedicado a su carrera, nunca le había conocido ninguna novia ni escuchado hablar de ninguna chica, el problema que tenia con él es que Sebastián parecía llevarse muy bien con todos incluida su prima Gina, pero con Jimena siempre ponía una barrera que impedía que esta lo conociera realmente, pero a pesar de eso ella sabía que era un buen chico porque además de que se había ganado la total confianza de Rodrigo y era por eso que al terminar el verano comenzaría a trabajar con él en la empresa, sentía un amor incondicional hacia su hermana Mayte y según Jimena nadie que quisiera así a un hermano podía ser una mala persona, Jimena por su parte a sus 22 años seguía estudiando la carrera de medicina y esperaba poder especializarse en la pediatría, ya que adoraba a los niños pequeños, en su carácter era muy reservada, y orgullosa, mucha veces actuaba de forma muy impulsiva, pero siempre terminaba siguiendo lo que su corazón le dictaba, y es que era alguien muy fiel a sus sentimientos y con un gran sentido de la lealtad, le costaba mucho perdonar una traición, hacia un año que había terminado con su exnovio y amigo Josué, pero seguía enamorada de él y aun no perdía la esperanza de que cuando los dos maduraran un poco mas podrían retomar su relación, pero a la persona que mas quería en todo el mundo era a su hermanito Alan, el cual era su razón de vivir.**

**Lo que Jimena no imaginaba era que ese verano su vida y la de todos sus amigos tomaría un giro muy drástico, la desgracia caería en su familia y ella se vería obligada a decidir entre lo correcto y lo que su corazón le dictaba.**

**Pero antes de que esto ocurriera Jimena seguía descansando cuando se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Sebastián.**

**-Si no estás muy ocupada quisiera hablar contigo- dijo con la seriedad habitual en el**

**-Claro que se te ofrece- respondió Jimena sintiendo la sensación de incomodidad que sentía siempre que estaba a solas con Sebastián**

**-Yo sé que esto es algo que a mí no me incumbe y créeme que no lo hago porque me interese saber- contesto el chico viendo hacia la alberca y sin mirar a la chica- pero tu papa me pidió que hablara contigo mientras que ellos no estuvieran y como llegan mañana creo que llego la hora de que platiquemos- concluyo volteando a verla por primera vez desde que se le había acercado.**

**-Que sucede- contesto Jimena poniendo muchísima más atención a la conversación y es que sabía de la buena relación del chico con sus padres- es algo de lo que debería preocuparme-**

**Sebastián se removió un poco incomodo y es que entre él y Jimena no existía mucha confianza y no sabía cómo tratar el tema.**

**-Más bien los que están preocupados son tus padres Jimena- la chica lo observo y asintió con la cabeza para que el continuara- les preocupa mucho la relación que mantienes con Josué y me pidieron que hablara contigo y te ofreciera mi apoyo si es que a ti te da pena acercarte a pedirles un consejo a ellos- Jimena no podía creer lo que escuchaba y es que no entendía porque Sebastián tenía que meterse en algo tan personal.**

**-En primer lugar Sebastián yo no tengo ninguna relación con Josué- añadió molesta- el y yo terminamos hace un año y en segundo lugar tú no tienes porque meterte en mi vida privada porque ni siquiera somos amigos- concluyo levantándose de la silla donde estaba recostada.**

**Sebastián la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar –No sabía que no fuéramos amigos Jimena- dijo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro –y si te hice ese comentario no fue porque a mí me interesara el rollo que tienes con Josué, si no porque tus padres están preocupados, y aunque no lo creas yo también me preocupo por ti- termino soltándola y dando la vuelta para irse.**

**-No Sebastián te equivocas tu para mi eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, el primo de mi tío, y un buen amigo de mi prima, pero no eres nada mío- dijo molesta Jimena- y no es porque yo así lo quiera y agradezco tu preocupación, pero no me pidas que te tenga confianza cuando el que siempre ha puesto una barrera entre los dos y no entiendo porque lo haces eres tu- termino dándose la vuelta e intentando marcharse.**

**-Deberás no lo sabes Jimena- dijo en murmullo el chico -o prefieres hacerte la desentendida y pensar que yo soy un antipático-**

**Pero antes de que Jimena le pudiera contestar su abuelo y su tía Andrea se acercaron corriendo hacia los chicos con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.**

**-Jimena- dijo su abuelo al llegar a ella- necesitamos hablar acompáñame al despacho de tu papa**

**Algo en la voz de su abuelo la alarmo por lo que replico –Que pasa abuelo, lo que tengas que decirme puedes contármelo aquí, sabes que yo terminare contándoselo los chicos- y en un acto reflejo se acerco hacia Sebastián y el chico al ver la preocupación en la cara de sus tíos e imaginándose que algo andaba mal tomo del hombro a Jimena**

**Su abuelo al ver la reacción de ambos solo asintió y continuo –Rodrigo y Mariana tuvieron un accidente en la autopista hace una hora hija- Jimena sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba y solo atino acercarse más a Sebastián y el chico la abrazo- ellos desagraciadamente fallecieron- termino su abuelo sin poder contener ya las lagrimas.**

**Jimena no supo si pasaron segundos, minutos o incluso horas, solo se abrazo mas a Sebastián y sintió como toda su mundo se destruía hasta que recordó algo –Alan, como está el niño- termino con temor y es que solo de imaginar perderlo también a él, sabía que no soportaría ese dolor.**

**-El niño esta grave en un hospital a 3 horas de aquí debemos de ir para allá- termino su tía Andrea y es que su esposo era incapaz de seguir hablando.**

**Lo último que Jimena sintió fue como toda su cabeza daba vueltas y su mirada se nublaba antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Sebastián. **


End file.
